


Paradoxa

by NyeLung



Series: Paradoxaverse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, So much headcanon, Time Travel, and some that do, because paradoxes that don't happen, everything is connected, gonna be a long series, mindfuck incoming, mostly canon, partially done, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: When Vader kills Luke aboard Death Star II, the Force intervenes and sends Luke back into the past where he meets the child Anakin Skywalker. The problem: Time, space and the Force aren't things that can be tampered with lightly and so a lot more things are set into motion than anyone suspected.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Paradoxa is the German plural for paradox and is actually kind of a joke because part of this story will be around fixing things with time travel without creating paradoxes.

# Paradoxa

## Prologue

Searing fire.  
Luke felt nothing but the pain in his chest. Fire and ice. The wound of his father's lightsaber and the feeling of betrayal.  
He had believed that he could save his father. He'd really believed it.  
Glacial nothingness.  
Leia had been right. He had been too naive. There was nothing good left in Vader. He realized it too late and the prize was too high.  
For a moment he had thought that he had made it, that there was something left of the man that was his father. He had been deceived. A ruse, a lie. Then, a lightsaber through his chest, piercing his heart.

 

“Oh my dear, that wasn't planned at all”, Luke heard someone say. He had imagined death to be quite different. “This was most certainly not planned. These Chosen Ones always have to be so thick-headed and destroy everything.”  
Confused, Luke opened his eyes to see a ghostly young woman float in the space between Vader and himself. She seemed somewhat scandalized at something Luke couldn't guess.  
“Well, then it has to work another way. Good luck, Luke. I always liked your father, he was kind of my favourite Chosen One, so please try again, yes?” She looked directly at him, but didn't even seem to expect an answer. Without waiting for Luke to clear his head, she snipped her fingers and then...  
Well, Luke wasn't sure, what actually happened then, but he got the feeling of drowning in a vortex.

 

Searing fire.  
Qui-Gon fell on his knees as every ounce of strength left his body and even the Force seemed to abandon him. He could hear Obi-Wan yelling as though he was far away.  
He hadn't wished for this. He just had let go and gotten lost in this ancient dance of blades. He'd forgotten about his real purpose and lost Obi-Wan. If he'd just waited one more moment …  
He could feel how the dark shadow of of the Sith ceased to exist together with the Sith's life, leaving nothing but the brilliant light of Obi-Wan.  
There was still so much that he had to tell Obi-Wan, so much more that he wanted to say. His breath wouldn't be enough for all of those words that he had left unspoken. It had to be enough for one final plea, one promise.  
“Obi-Wan … Promise … Promise me, you will train the boy. … He is the Chosen One.”  
He hoped that Obi-Wan would understand all the words he couldn't say. He hoped that Obi-Wan would know how much he loved him.  
With a last mental hug, he made his farewell and welcomed the blackness of death.  
“I promise.” A choking goodbye followed him.

 

Instead of the Force's omnipresence that Qui-Gon had expected in his death, he found himself spinning wildly, without destination, without orientation. A maelstrom of time.  
“... Good luck, Luke. I always liked your father, he was kind of my favourite Chosen One, so please try again, yes?” A snipping sound.  
“You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!” An angry voice, desperate, betrayed. It sounded a bit like Obi-Wan.  
“Good, Anakin, good.” Laughter, then with a cold voice: “Kill him. Kill him now.”  
Scraps of conversations that Qui-Gon didn't recognize. So it was wrong that one saw one's own life when passing into the Force.  
“Now the Jedi are all but extinct.” Grief. Extinction of the Jedi? What was Qui-Gon hearing here?  
“Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.” Desperation. Blaster shots in the distance.  
Then, there was only sand under the light of twin suns.

 

Searing fire.  
Obi-Wan was burning.  
Lava and guilt.  
He couldn't kill Anakin. He simply could not. But still … what good had come out of it? He was dying and Anakin, no, Vader would live and kill every Jedi he could find.  
Vader had killed the younglings. Vader had killed Padmé.  
It was his fault.  
But wasn't Anakin the Chosen One? Why would he turn to the dark side? Shouldn't he bring balance? What balance?  
He was burning.  
He was screaming.  
Searing fire.  
Then, the soothing calm of the Force.

 

Searing fire.  
He was falling while lightning was still dancing over his skin. Endless torture. The pain of his lost hand.  
He called upon the Force, ignored the pain, the feeling of failure and the cruel laughter that still rang in his mind.  
The Force was there. Cooling, calming, soothing.  
“Your hand is lost, now, that's a pity. After all, you will need both of them in the future.”  
He recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. The ground was coming closer fast.  
“So little time to decide. Well. Good luck, Mace.”  
Everything vanished in a whirl of light, life, darkness and colours. Pain tore him apart.  
“No! Not there!”


	2. A guide to reading the Paradoxaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be scared. It's only half as bad as it looks.

## A guide to reading the Paradoxaverse

So, this whole universe is BIG and totally deserves those capital letters when I say BIG. It's also very twisted and garbled as a lot of stories make references to others and some even run parallel for some time. So consider yourself warned.

First there's the **Paradoxa** -stories that are all about the time travellers and the main plot of the whole story's universe.

[Paradoxa - The Mercenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9252515) : A story about Obi-Wan after time travel. Starts at 44 BBY

[Paradoxa - The Jedi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9211889) : A story about Luke after time travel. Starts at 32 BBY

More to be added. (Including Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Revan, Mara Jade and others)

Then there is the **Legends of History** -stories which have a lot of influence on the main plot but play in the time of SWTOR and although one of them is also part of **Paradoxa** it's a better fit here.

[Paradoxa - Legends of History - The Shadow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9533168) : A story about Siri after time travel becoming more than she ever thought.

More to be added. (Including the Hero of Tython, the Barsen'thor, Darth Occlus and others)

The rest is **sidestories** that are still influential but not essential although they make a lot of the main plot points far more entertaining. They are sorted chronologically here.

[Millennia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848316) : Theron Shan and his acquired immortality. Also Lord Scourge. Begins ca. 3640 BBY

[Being whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533507) : Satele Shan after encountering the Empire of Zakuul. 3636 BBY

[Rogue Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9518153) : My kind of RogueOne-Fixit. Time Travel and strange things included. Begins 1004 BBY

[Shadows of Malachor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499841) : Mace Windu was a terrible Padawan. Talented but difficult character. Begins 55 BBY

[Behind the Scenes: Paradoxa - The Mercenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10471284) : Mace Windu is a tad overprotective concerning the Jedi Order. He might also swear a lot and be a great hugger. 44 BBY and following

[Her only hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839537) : Accidental time travel by artifact for Leia and Boba. Tensions happen, especially the sexual kind. 22 BBY and following

More to be added. (Including sex education for Clone Troopers, the reason for annoying immortals throughout the series and many more)

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the prologue to a long, long series that is already partially written and posted in German on fanfiktion.de. Look it up if you want to read it in the original language. This is the translation and will take some time as this monster is already around 400k words long with sidestories and lots of plot and headcanon. It will mostly be canon although there will be slight alterations. Stories in this universe range from the time vom SWTOR to the Yuuzhan Vong, the First Order and far, far in the future after the Battle of Yavin.


End file.
